spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Classes (Skylanders)
Battle Classes (Skylanders) are a set of classes used by the Senseis and Imaginators in the Skylanders series. History Skylanders The Battle Classes appear in Skylanders: Imaginators, where thirty two Senseis train a newly created group of Skylanders known as the Imaginators in their various teachings. The Senseis will also use the ten shrines to give the Imaginators a new weapon. The Battle Classes will also appear in Skylanders: Creator, to tell the Portal Masters what class their Imaginators are. List of Battle Classes Bazooka The Bazooka Class are for charcters that prefer long ranged and explosiveattacks with the two users being: The Chompy Mage and Flarewolf. They will also reward Imaginators with a bazooka. Bowslinger The Bowslinger Class are for characters that like to use the bow and arrow,the users are: Buckshot, Ro-Bow and Wolfgang. They will also reward Imaginators with a version of their weapons. Brawler The Brawler Battle Class are for charcters that rely on the old one-two type of combat, the users are: Air Strike, Crash Bandicoot, Grave Clobber and King Pen. They will award Imaginators a tyoe of brass knukle. Kaos The Kaos Class isonly used by the clone of the evil Portal Master known as Kaos as a combinationof all of the other Battle Classes. However Sensei Kaos will only reward Imagnators a backpack. Knight The Knight Class are mainly for characters who wants to hold sword, with the users being: Ambush, Blaster-Tron and Wild Storm. They will also reward Imaginators with a sword. Ninja The Ninja Class are mainly for those who want to be fast and stealthy, while it might not be acurracte to the orignal turm of ninja, they will also use shurikens also known as throughing stars. The users are: Boom Bloom, Tae Kwon Crow and Starcast. They will also reward Imaginators with a version of their weapon. Sentinal The Sentinal Class are for those that can weild are daul-headed weapon, the users are: Barbella, Ember and Hood Sickle. They will also reward Imaginators with a version of their weapon. Smasher The Smasher Class are for those who only want to hit stuff with a large axe, club, mace and weapons similer. The users are: Chopscotch, Pain-Yatta and Tri-Tip. They will reward Imaginators with a version of their weapon. Sorcerer The Sorcerer Class are for character who want to enchant magic through there wands and staffs, the users are: Dr. Neo Cortex, the Golden Queen, Pit Boss and Mysticat. They will reward Imaginators with a version of their staffs except for Dr. Neo Cortex who will give them a gun. Swashbuckler The Swashbuckler Class are for those who want to wield two knives, the users are: Arurora , Bad Juju and Chain Reaction. They will reward Imaginators with a version of their weapon. Quickshot The Quickshot Class are mainly gunslingers with the users being: Dr. Krankcase and Tidepool. They will reward Imaginators with guns. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Creator Trivia *Some of the Battle Classes are have charcters that have more of one gender then the other. *The Battle Classes are equil with each of the Skylanders in Imaginators excluding variens and Imaginators. Category:Sorcerer Types Category:Elements Category:Skylanders